Gracias Italia!
by KayKay-Sama
Summary: Italia planea una fiesta para Japón. ¿Qué saldrá de esta?. One-shot. T por paranoia. Denle un chance!


Bueno este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste. **Hetalia** no me pertenece le pertenece al gloriosos Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pareja:** es Giripan y hay insinuación de Fruk

**Advertencias: **Lime, mi primero.

* * *

Italia-san planeó una fiesta para mi "cumpleaños" .

Varios países llevaron cosas, como Estados Unidos, quien llevó películas de terror, aunque yo sé que dan tanto miedo como un gato. Ya habían llegado todos cuando Polonia propuso jugar verdad o reto:

-De acuerdo, pero... Polonia-san no deberíamos dejar que Francia-san participe - Si Francia participa algunos podrían dejar de ser inocentes

-Veee~ ¿Por qué no? - Ita-chan, siempre tan inocente.

-Porque es un pervertido - respondió Inglaterra.

-Vee~ ¡el no es pervertido solo da muy, muy cercanos abrazos!

-Pervertido, Italia, eso es lo que hace un pervertido.

Después de discutir si Francia es pervertido o no (obvio que ganó el si) fuimos a por algo para tomar y comenzar el juego, aunque solo yo, Italia, Polonia y Grecia decidimos jugar.

Francia se llevo a Inglaterra a un cuarto (espero que no rompan nada), Hungría se fue a grabarlos (espero que me pase el video luego), Rusia escapaba de Belarús (¡¿quien la invitó?!), Estados Unidos se fue a ver sus películas. Y el resto estaba o en las termas o con las bebidas que, por cierto, Rusia se encargo de "personalizarlo".

Comenzó el juego, Polonia agarro una botella y la giró. La botella señalo que Polonia le retaba a Italia

-Ok, Ita! ¿Verdad o reto?

-Ve~ Reto!

-Oki-doki! Te reto a que te vistas con uno de los raros atuendos de Japón! - Eso hizo que me sonrojase. ¡No son raros, Sólo son!...Ok, sí son raros.

Feli se puso un traje de sirvienta y unas orejas de gato, ¡Se veía tan tierno!

Se volvió a girar la botella, la cual señalo que Grecia le retaba a Polonia.

-Eh?... ah... Polonia ponte una toga romana... - Y se durmió... como siempre ...

Polonia se vistió con la toga, de muy mal humor

Ahora Polonia reta a Grecia

-¡Pero tipo! ¡está dormido! agh, que se ponga unas orejas de gato y punto.

Se las tuve que poner.

Ahora Polonia me retaba a mí.

-Ponte un traje igual que el de Ita - dijo de mal humor - y después de eso el juego se termina, me harté.

Después de hacer lo que pidió se fue a cambiarse y a buscar a Lithuania.

-Ve~ Voy a buscar a Alemania! - y se fue dejandome sólo con Grecia...seguro que lo hizo a propósito ¡el sabe que me gusta Grecia!

Mejor lo llevo a un cuarto...

-Grecia! Despierte! Lo llevaré a un cuarto...

-Eh?...Japón?...a un cuarto... de acuerdo - se paró y me siguió al cuarto...¡No vamos a hacer nada! ¡En serio! O al menos no creo...

-Ummm Japón, se me quito el sueño... - ¡¿ EHHH?! ¡¿Eso es posible?! - ¿Y si vemos una película?

-Eh? d-de acuerdo...

Elegimos una película al azar y nos pusimos a verla, mientras la veíamos, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Me sonroje hasta las orejas.

-Japón... hueles bien... - EH?! ok, respira Japón, respira...

-Ammm... G-gracias... supongo... - esto se está poniendo incómodo...

De pronto me paralice... Grecia me estaba besando el cuello!.

-Ngh~ G-grecia-san que hace?

-Que no ves?... te beso el cuello... - Vaya ni con esto se va su tono de voz tan tranquilo...y sexy

-Ngh~ P-pare por favor~

-Japón...tu me conoces bien...cuando comienzo no paro...

Fue subiendo lentamente... el se divertía con eso sabiendo que yo quería que se apurase...

Hasta que llego a mis labios. Primero fue un beso suave y dulce, luego se fue convirtiendo en uno salvaje, lleno de pasión y lujuria...hasta que sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, obviamente no se lo negué, metió su lengua en mi boca y comenzó un desenfrenada lucha para ver quien dominaba. Su sabor era simplemente maravilloso... Grecia ganó, y me llevó en brazos hasta la cama. Se posicionó sobre mí y siguió besandome con fiereza y me desabrochó la camisa blanca que tenía. Comenzó a acariciarme el pecho para ir hasta mi cintura y desabrocharme los pantalones. Me los fue bajando para luego comenzar a quitarse la camisa. Cuando lo hizo volvió a sus caricias y besos.

-Ngh~G-grecia! Y-yo...Te Amo!

-Yo también, Japón!

Esa noche fue la mejor de todas. Grecia y yo nos declaramos y ahora somos pareja, claro que fue difícil convencer a Turquía que nos dejase en paz. Pero bueno solo tengo una cosa más que decir:

Gracias Italia!

* * *

Muy bien tengo que agradecer a dos personas que me ayudaron : A Ale cuya cuenta es Latido de fuego 2000 y a Italia Veneciana.


End file.
